Heart of a Hero
by Skylark
Summary: Can Herc and Iolaus bring Doyle back to Live?


YHo1014790@aol.com

Title: The Heart and Soul of a Hero Part I

Genre: Crossover/Angel/Hercules

Disclaimer: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. The characters of Buffy and Angel belong to Mutant Enemy. No profit or money is being made from these stories. These stories are written for entertainment purposes only. I will return these characters as soon as I am done with them. I promise!

Summary: Can Doyle return from the Light the way Iolaus did? Will Doyle succeed in warning Cordelia and Angel of impending danger with the help of Iolaus and Hercules?

Timeline: This story is written right after the Angel episode "Hero" in which Doyle dies while diffusing a bomb. 

Author's Note: This story will be similar in content and concept to the Hercules episode "Revelations" and follows immediately after the Angel episode "Hero"in which Doyle dies a hero.

WARNING FOR HERCULES FANS: Hercules and Iolaus do not appear until Chapter 2.

CHAPTER 1

The Demon Neo-nazis leader proclaims "We are a pure race of demons. We want to demolish and destroy all half-demons who contaminate and weaken our blood" The other Neo-nazi demons agree with the leader. Angel disguised as a neo-nazi demon infiltrates their camp and listens to the Demon Neo-nazi leader. As soon as Angel hears the Neo-nazi's proclamation on death to all half-demons, Angel fears for the safety of Doyle. Angel runs to his friends to warn Doyle of the impending danger.

Cordie, Doyle, I just overheard what the Demon Neo-nazi intends to do. He intends to exterminate all half-demons. We've got to hide these half demons refugees. Come on Doyle, Cordie. We don't have much time." says Angel. Cordie and Doyle hurriedly escort the frightened half demon refugees men, women and children into the relative safety of a nearby warehouse.

"They're going to use a crystal bomb to annihilate everyone whom they consider impure. We need to find a way to diffuse the bomb. I'll go pull the cable. I think I can shut it off. You keep the half demons safe here." Angel runs to pull the cable to diffuse the bomb.

"How are you going to do that without touching the light?" asks Doyle.

"We don't have time to argue. This bomb is ticking away. We are all doomed unless I find a way to diffuse it." argues Angel.

"Angel. It's suicide." Cordelia cries with tears in her eyes.

"There's got to be another way." Doyle says. "I don't want you playing hero here."

Angel looks at Cordelia and Doyle as if for the last time. "It's alright. It has to be this way."

Cordelia reaches out to Angel in an attempt to stop him and cries "No!" her eyes pleading with Angels' not to go on this suicide mission.

Doyle stops Angel from his suicide attempt. "The good fight, yeah? You never know until you've been tested. I get that now." Doyle punches Angel who falls one whole story to the ground below. Angel regains consciousness and tries to climb up the ladder to stop Doyle from diffusing the bomb.

Before Doyle diffuses the bomb, he kisses Cordelia one last time. As Cordelia and Doyle kiss, Cordelia and Doyle realize their love for each other. A blue light flashes as Doyle kisses Cordelia. Cordelia feels an electric rush stream through her body as Doyle kisses her.Cordelia's heart melts as she feels her love for Doyle with all her soul... 

Doyle kisses Cordelia. A similar electric rush streams through his body as he says goodbye to the woman he loves. He knows that by diffusing the bomb it will explode in his face and he will be sacrificing his life to save the woman he loves. 

As Doyle pulls away from Cordelia, he looks into Cordelia beautiful hazel eyes one last time as if to memorize every feature of her face and says "Too bad we'll never know (shakes on his demon face) if this is a face you could learn to love." Doyle says sadly.

Cordelia's heart pounds. Her pulse races as she looks into the face albeit a demon face of the man she loves but before she could tell him how much she loves him. Doyle diffuses the bomb. A bright light flashes as the bomb is diffused and Doyle's body disappears in the explosion.

Cordelia's heart breaks as she sees the love of her life die before her eyes, weeping and sobbing with tears in her eyes and in her heart she cries "Doyle, Noooo..Come back!" The bright light flashes and it is all over.

Angel and Cordelia stare at each other in shock. The bomb has been diffused. The half-demons lives are saved as the Neo-nazi demon killers are also killed in the bomb blast. Cordelia cries into Angel's shoulder for the world will never be the same again, not with Doyle's death. "Oh Doyle," cries Cordelia softly into Angel's shoulder. "Yours is a face I could have learned to love..if only you could have given me a chance…oh Angel..if only there were second chances…"Cordelia collapses. Angel carries a weeping and exhausted Cordelia back to her apartment.

In heaven in the meantime, Doyle's soul is received into The Light.

"Second chances..should we give Doyle a second chance..after all he died a hero..protecting the ones he loved..protecting the woman he loved..sacrificing his life for others.." one Powers to Be considered.

"Yes, Doyle did keep interesting company. Do you remember Angel? He gave up the opportunity to be a mortal human and spend his life with Buffy just to save her life..he'd rather be a vampire fighting evil to safeguard Buffy than to remain human..he's a hero too."

"Doyle sacrificed his life.A selfless act. A heroic act. Kind of remind you of another selfless hero we let sneak out of the light several thousand years ago…remember Iolaus…"

"Sumeria..yes..he took an arrow to save Nebula and in his dying moments he had no fear of death..instead his last thoughts were for the safety of the woman he loved and for his best friend Hercules…"

"Iolaus risked his soul to warn Hercules of great danger. We let Iolaus go. Michael, should we really let Doyle go back to earth the way we let Iolaus? Michael, it is YOUR decision."

"Iolaus is the last human to die in such a selfless manner. Like Iolaus, Doyle's last thoughts centered on Cordelia and Angel with no thought to himself. Doyle died a hero's death. This is indeed an interesting case." Michael mused.

"The question stands. Now that Doyle is in the Light, he knows about the danger to Earth..about the coming of the demons and about the upcoming hellmouth. The New Apocalypse..like Iolaus before him, it is only a matter of time before he tries to contact the mortal plane..Doyle's spirit might even try to contact Iolaus and Hercules..What is your decision Michael? The Powers that Be await your decision."

"You know, the decision is NOT totally mine. I must consult the higher ups. I do know that it was Iolaus' love for Hercules which brought him back to the mortal plane. It was his overriding desire to keep Hercules safe from harm which enabled him to communicate with Hercules..it was also their incredible friendship which impressed the higherups which gave Iolaus the ability to return from the Light. 

Michael the Archangel continues casually " I do know this, Doyle died a hero. The higherups are impressed with the friendship between Angel and Doyle and with the love between Cordelia and Doyle.A human who is this selfless is a rare gem indeed. Doyle's willingness to risk our anger to save his friends on the mortal plane takes guts. We shall wait and see, fellow archangels what happens with Doyle."

CHAPTER 2

With Iolaus dead, Hercules has no will to live. He's happy that the Jester Iolaus has found Nautica. But Hercules' heart still feels empty. It seems that the world seems empty without Iolaus. He misses Iolaus' bouncing energy, his effervescent smile, his charming personality, his inane babbling. Travelling without Iolaus..the roads seems so much quieter..so much emptier..Hercules' heart is broken. So hard to move on from day to day. Suddenly while walking down the road, Hercules sees Falafel.

"Hercules, nice to see you. Care to look at some new pottery I have for sale. Good porcelain. You can even see your own reflection." Falafel offers Hercules a plate. Hercules takes the plate and sees the reflection of Iolaus. Wait a minute. Iolaus is dead. How come I am seeing Iolaus' relfection in this plate. Must be sorcery thinks Hercules.

"I don't think that's funny, Falafel" Hercules hands Falafel back his plate. What's wrong with Hercules? He looks like he's seen a ghost. He hasn't been the same since Iolaus' death. I wonder if he's gone crazy like the rumors say. That's all we need in Greece right now. A crazy half-God thinks Falafel.

Hercules feels like he's haunted with the spirit of Iolaus. Everywhere he goes he sees Iolaus. Yet, Hercules can't help thinking about his best friend. Even after all these months the loneliness hadn't gone away. Now with the Jester gone. No traveling partner, Hercules feels all alone in the world.

Hercules looks into a well of water. He sees Iolaus' face. Hears Iolaus' voice calling out to him. Needing him. Wanting him. "Hercules, help me..there's danger in the Peloponenetian Plains..Four Horsemen..Apocalypse.."cries Iolaus in the water…Not understanding why, Hercules feels impelled to pull Iolaus out of the water and Iolaus emerges whole and alive out of the water…Hercules can't believe his eyes..Iolaus is alive again..his sapphire blue eyes..his golden hair shining in the sunshine..Iolaus is alive..Hercules is so happy…

"Honey..honey wake up.. you've been having those nightmares again.." cries Serena as she notices her husband tossing and turning in bed. 

Hercules bolts up..sweat matting his chestnut hair "It was so real, Serena..I dreamt about how Iolaus came back from the Light"

"I'm worried about you, Hercules, these past few months you've had the same recurring nightmare. Are you sure it's not one of the Gods influencing your mind? Serena asks.

"No, I mean this is the 20th century..the Gods no longer have the power to interfere with humanity…you know Serena I don't understand..it's been centuries since Iolaus has come back…why am I having these dreams now?" Hercules puts his hand through his hair in bewilderment.

"I think you should talk to Iolaus about this to be sure what's going on. Come on honey. You'd better get dressed or else you'll be late for work." Hercules wearily lifts himself out of bed. His body feels like lead.

"You're right. Iolaus should know what's going on..I think I'll talk with him about this."

Later on that day after work, Hercules talks to Iolaus at a nearby tavern. Iolaus downs an ale and continues "I've had a long hard work. I rescued this cat from a tree. Saved a man with a heart attack. Rescued a man from a raging river." Iolaus rambled on about his day as a modern day paramedic. 

Iolaus notices the dark circles under Hercules' eyes and worries about the big guy..so Herc "How was your day?"

"Work is fine. Fixed a bullet wound. Wrapped a few bandages. You know routine for an emergency room doctor..nothing out of the ordinary, Iolaus."

"Okay Herc, What's wrong? I know you. Spill it." cerulean blue eyes flashing with indignation as he looks up at his stubborn friend.

"Iolaus, I've been having these nightmares. Nightmares about Sumeria. About when you came back from the Light. You were trying to warn me about the Apocalypse. Pulling you out of that water. Us becoming Guardian of the Light. You know the whole deal. I don't know why I'm reliving all of this."

"You know Herc, I've had this feeling of foreboding. Of Danger. From the Light. I don't know why. It's as if someone from the Light is trying to contact me. You know Herc, Michael made the choice. I was supposed to be by YOUR side for as long as YOU live. I no longer have that direct contact with the Light anymore now that I'm on the mortal plane with you Herc..yet I still have these feelings…" says Iolaus uneasily.

"Iolaus, I know you think I must be crazy but I feel like standing near a body of water to pull you out. Yet, here you are in front of me. I don't understand." Hercules puts his hand through his chestnut hair in frustration.

"I know this will sound crazy. Let's go stand by a body of water and see what happens" suggests Iolaus. "I mean it was how I snuck out.You never stopped thinking about me Herc..that's why it was so easy for me to contact you. Maybe somebody else wants to contact us..can't hurt if we try?"

Hercules and Iolaus head for the closest swimming pool. "Okay, here we are. I feel silly standing here looking into an empty swimming pool.."Hercules proclaims.

"I think we need to concentrate."Iolaus answers.

Hercules knits his brow in concentration. The image in the pool reveals Doyle's face. "Help me, Cordelia..Angel..The Hellmouth is coming. The next Apocalypse. A New Hellmouth.Please Cordelia..Angel can you hear me? You have to hear me."

As Hercules goes to pull Doyle out of the water, Iolaus stops him. "No, Herc..he's calling for Cordelia..or Angel…THEY have to pull Doyle out of the water. Only THEY can bring him back."

"Iolaus, we need to see Cordelia and Angel right away. Before the next four Horsemen or whatever arrives. Come on, Iolaus let's go. Cordelia and Angel are south of here. We can take an airplane and be there in an hour."

"I'm right with you, old buddy.." as Iolaus hurries alongside Hercules.

Cordelia, Angel meet up with Hercules and Iolaus at a Chinese restaurant. Hercules discusses the reason for his trip to Los Angeles.

"So you see, Cordelia, YOU have to pull Doyle out of the water. It's how it worked with Iolaus. I pulled Iolaus out of the water. One moment he was dead. The next moment there he was big as life. I couldn't believe it. I saw Iolaus go into the Light myself." Hercules proclaims. 

Iolaus continues "I remember being in The Light. I knew that it was important for Hercules to know about The Four Horsemen. I felt that if I didn't warn Hercules in time, the world would be doomed. I knew that of all the people in the world, Hercules would believe me. And in Herc's heart, he never really believed I was dead. I mean he knew I was dead because he saw me go into the light but Herc never let go of his love for me. When I needed to contact Herc to warn him, well I just focused on Herc's love and that's how I made contact. Doyle needs to be able to do the same thing. Doyle needs to focus on your faith in him as a friend and brother to be able to contact you."

"After Herc pulled me out of the water,Herc couldn't believe his eyes..he thought he was imagining me. I had to CONVINCE him that I was me. I started acting silly..you know doing all the things I did as a kid..singing bawdy songs..I even let Herc slap my vest..Herc just stood there with his jaw open. Talk about a SLOW reaction. Herc's all brawn no brain sometimes.It took him awhile to realize I was BACK! When he realized I wasn't a reincarnation of Dahak, he hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.! You should have seen the look of joy on Herc's face and to be honest, I was glad to be back with my best friend"

"Well you know Iolaus, it's not everyday that the dead come back to life. To be honest, I wasn't that sure of my sanity. Everyone in Greece thought I had gone crazy with grief..they kept whispering..CRAZY HERCULES. And you know Iolaus, you have no idea how much I missed you those few months you were gone in The Light. Iolaus, when you were gone, you have no idea how lonely I was. I missed your energy, your banter, your bad cooking even your off-color bad singing…"

Iolaus blushes at Hercules' remark"Doyle is trying to contact you and Angel for the same reason I contacted Herc. When you're in the Light, you are in an aura of love. It's love that is the essence of the Light. Doyle feels the love that you have for him, Cordelia and the love you have for him, Angel and through that love, he will be able to come back"

"So you're saying you've seen Doyle's face in a swimming pool and you think Angel and I can bring him back from the dead?" Cordelia asks. 

"Oh Angel" Cordelia turns to Angel. "What if it's true. I get a second chance to be with Doyle. This time, I'll tell him how much I love him. I could love a face like his." Tears of joy run down Cordelia's face. I miss Doyle so much. I miss his bad Irish jokes, his laughter, and his great Irishkiss.You know Angel, I've never let Doyle go. He's always been in my heart."

"You know Cordie, you're not the only one. When I first came to Los Angeles, I missed Buffy, the love of my light. I had no friends and nowhere to go. Doyle became my friend. I was so depressed after my breakup with Buffy. If it weren't for Doyle, I don't know what I would have become.Doyle was my anchor.He gave me a purpose for living.He accepted me for who I really am. He made no judgements of me because of my dark past. His visions and headaches gave me a connection to the PowersThatBe. I always thought of Doyle as a kind of half-demon angel..an angel with the heart of a hero. It's all my fault he died. It should have been me playing hero, not him.The day that Doyle died, a part of me died with him, but no Cordie, I've never forgotten him. I love him like a brother He's the first friend I've ever had."

"Angel, it's not your fault. Doyle knocked you out. It was HIS choice. I don't blame you for Doyle's death. Really I don't. Now you understand, Iolaus both of us love Doyle with all our hearts."

Iolaus continues " Doyle will feel your love and he will use that love to contact you. I tapped into Herc's heart..into our life-long friendship..our life-long bond..a bond that cannot be broken by death. When Herc saw my reflection in the water, I used that bond of friendship to get Herc to pull me out of the Light and into this world..Doyle will do the same thing." 

Angel notices that Cordelia's face blanching. He approaches Cordelia worried that all of this is too much for her. Since Doyle's death, Angel has become overprotective of her. "Cordelia, what's wrong?" Angel asks.

Cordelia breaks down into tears. "These past few months I've never let Doyle go. A part of him lives inside of me. I get his crunching headaches. His visions…" Cordelia starts weeping and leans towards Angel's shoulder and she whispers "I saw Doyle this morning in my sink basin when I was washing my face. I didn't want to tell you because Angel I figured you would think I was crazy…what if Doyle is trying to talk to me? What if we could bring…"

Angel watches as Cordelia breaks into tears so he gently finishes her sentence.."What if we could bring Doyle back?"

"Come on. Let's head for a swimming pool. I have a feeling that Doyle is waiting for us there." Hercules says.

"If I remember correctly, the YMCA pool is right here. Come on. Let's hurry. At this hour, there shouldn't be anyone there." Cordelia says. Angel gives her a worried look. "Don't worry about me so much, Angel, I'm alright. I'm just excited to see Doyle again. He needs us. We've got to help him anyway we can. Here's the pool."

Hercules, Iolaus give Angel and Cordelia space. Angel and Cordelia approach the swimming pool. At first all Angeland Cordelia see are their own reflections in the pool..however gradually Angel and Cordelia see Doyle's face in the pool.

"Angel, Cordelia, Help me..The Demons are coming..Another hellmouth..Please pull me out of this water. Help.."Doyle cries.

Cordelia with tears in her eyes approaches the edge of the swimming pool. She sticks her hand into the pool and to her surprise Doyle's hand sticks out of the pool. Cordelia puts her hand into Doyle's hand but Doyle is too heavy. Angel approaches the pool and helps Cordelia pull Doyle out of the pool. Dripping wet with a goofy smile on his face is Doyle. Doyle give both Cordelia and Angel a big bear hug. Neither Angel nor Cordelia want to let Doyle go for fear he might disappear or that all this is a dream. They hold Doyle tight not ever wanting to let their precious friend go.

"Doyle, you stupid idiot" Angel says "Don't you ever play hero on Cordelia and I again. Let me be the hero next time. I've lived several lifetimes already..next time you play hero, I'll kill you" and Angel gives Doyle another big bear hug.

"It's good to see you guys again. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Doyle says looking directly into Cordelia's eyes. 

Without breaking eye contact, Cordelialooks into Doyle's eyes "Oh, Doyle, I love you so much.don't ever pull a stunt like that again! Now that you're back, I want you to stay with Angel and I forever."Cordelia takes Doyle in her arms and Doyle and Cordelia kiss.

"Cordelia, I don't know how long I can stay.I don't know if I can permanently stay here. I kind of snuck out of the Light. I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you with all my heart" Doyle says and gives Cordelia another long kiss.

"Cordie, do you really love me? Even though you know I'm half demon?" Doyle asked not fully convinced.

"Of course I do. Sure you're not a doctor or a dentist or..Oh Doyle..I love you..isn't that good enough? And I'll prove it to you as Cordelia kisses Doyle once again.

A sparkle of pink flashes appear. Aphrodite herself appears with tears of happiness in her eyes "Oh, isn't true love grand little bro?" as she looks at Hercules. "Cordelia truly loves Doyle and Doyle truly loves Cordelia. I wonder when the wedding will be?"

"Aphrodite is that all you think about, weddings?" gasps an annoyed but amused Hercules.

"Of course what else is there? Weddings! Love parties! Sweetcheeks you're crying too! It's such a touching scene to see two lovers reunited! Why when Sweetcheeks came back I cried too! I was so happy you were back with Hercules! Hercules was so broken up when you died! He loves you like a brother! "

Angel not wanting to break up Doyle and Cordelia's reunion interrupts "Listen sorry to break this up but Doyle, you did say something about us being in danger? Demons? Hellmouth? Can you be more specific? How much time do we have?

CHAPTER 3—Epilogue

Doyle's face becomes serious as he tells Angel of the upcoming Apocalypse. "The hellmouth is going to take place in Sunnydale in 24 hours.. We are going to need Buffy's help. She closed the last hellmouth. That same mayor that Buffy killed during the last Ascension escaped from Tartarus. He's going to open the hellmouth in the same place as last time in the library of Sunnydale High in exactly 24 hours from now. We have to warn Buffy that the mayor is coming back before it's too late. If we don't succeed, darkness will overtake the Earth and all evil beings will come back. Evil is never dead if it is resurrected." Doyle says.

"Iolaus, if the mayor succeeds in opening the Hellmouth that means that Dahak will return and so will Gilgamesh. We can't let darkness prevail. You are the Guardian of the Light just as I am. We need to make sure that Light prevails. Are you all with me?Doyle asks.

"Herc, I'm coming to Sunnydale. Don't try to mother hen me. You know I can't let Dahak take another innocent soul like he did mine. We have to stop this hellmouth thing from occurring. Even Hades cannot stop it if all the gates of Tartarus are left open. I have to come and help." Iolaus pleads.

"Dahak is coming back?" asks Hercules in shock. "We killed Dahak in Sumeria. How can he come back?"

Doyle explains to Hercules "When the mayor opens the hellmouth, he will be opening up the gates of hell itself that means all evil beings dead or alive will come seeping out of the Earth that includes all the evil beings and monsters you and Iolaus have slain through the ages and that includes Dahak. That's why I came back to the mortal plane to warn you just like Iolaus warned you of the Four Horsemen."

Hercules responds "We are ALL going to Sunnydale. Doyle is right. We have to warn Buffy. We have to stop this mayor from bringing Dahak and other evil beings back to Earth"as Hercules remembers his guilt the last time Dahak took Iolaus' soul.

At the mention of Buffy's name, Angel's eyes mist over as he remembers his fervent love for Buffy. "Buffy must be warned. I will not let anything happen to Buffy."

Aphrodite whispers into Iolaus and Hercules ear "Angel loves Buffy very much. He evengave up a chance to be fullyhuman to save Buffy's life from a bunch of demons. The story goes something like this. Angel's blood mixed with the blood of a Moirai demon when they fought. As a result, Angel became fully human. Take a look at the Window of memory. Aphrodite opens a window into the past for Hercules and Iolaus to see.

"Buffy, I have to turn back into a vampire. As a human, I am no longer a warrior and I can no longer protect you from the demon slayers."

"Angel, we can fight the demon slayers together. There's no reason for you to sacrifice yourself for me, after all I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One. You can remain a human. We can have a life together. If you turn back into a vampire, we can't have a future together! Angel, I can't live my life without you. It's just too hard. I love you so much. It hurts when I'm not with you."

"Buffy, I love you too and that's why I can't let anything happen to you. As a vampire, I can stop the demons from hurting you. I've already gone to the PowersThat Be and in exactly two hours they will turn back time and this day will have never happened and I will be a vampire again. I have to, to keep you and the world safe I just can't let anything happen to you"

"You mean I will have no memories of us making love together?" Buffy asks.

"No, but I will always remember you Buffy and I will always remember the time we had together. Know this, I have never loved anyone the way I have loved you" Angel takes Buffy into his arms one last time before the clock ticks and the day restarts itself again.

Doyle looks at Hercules and Iolaus to confirm Aphrodite's story "Yes, I think Angel was a sentimental fool..but he did save Buffy..and the world from those demons."

Iolaus looks at Doyle "Herc did the same thing for Serena. Sometimes I think Herc was a sentimental fool too. Serena has no memories of Herc or of their marriage because like Angel, Herc had the Gods turn back time to before Herc knew Serena, but only Herc lives with the memory of that marriage. In this timeline, Serena eventually remarried and Herc had to go through the pain of seeing his former wife with someone else. Coincidentally, Herc is now married to someone also named Serena."

Aphrodite closes the window of memory and concludes "You are all heroes, Hercules, Angel, and now Doyle because you have all sacrificed in the name of love. Doyle sacrificed his eternal soul out of love for Cordelia.."

"Doyle, you risked pissing off the PowersThatBe to warn us of this danger. I don't know what to say..you've probably saved Buffy's life..I don't know what to say..I mean nobody pisses THEM off! Doyle..I…Buffy is the light of my life..the only one I have ever loved and.."Angel overcome with emotion is unable to continue so Hercules tries to finish what he thinks Angel wants to say for after having lost Iolaus so many times, Hercules understands the turmoil in Angel's heart.

Hercules turns to Doyle in gratitude "We all want to thank you Doyle for risking your soul to come back to this plane to warn us of this danger. Doyle, you really have the heart and soul of a hero." 

Cordelia takes Doyle into her arms and whispers "Truly, my little demon-faced darling, you are my hero." She gives Doyle a long wet kiss. As Aphrodite watches this romantic scene, she cries and weeps with joy.

Doyle retorts "Well guys we'd better get moving to Sunnydale to warn Buffy of the next Ascension or else in 24 hours we will all be very DEAD heroes!"

DOYLE IS BACK!

TO BE CONTINUED…

THE HEART OF A HERO-- PART II—Doyle, Angel, Cordelia, Hercules and Iolaus head for Sunnydale to warn Buffy, Giles and Willow of the Mayor's return!

Fan Fiction Page

Home Page


End file.
